La sexy empleada domestica
by Joss D Cullen
Summary: soy isabella swan y soy la empleada domestica de la familia cullen y la putita de Edward


La sexy empleada domestica

Hola soy Isabella Swan, para mis amigos soy bella y mis enemigos "una maldita zorra"…. Hoy les contare algo muy interesante que me paso a los 18 años en mi trabajo…. Ups aun no les he dicho donde trabajaba ¿verdad? Pues de empleada domestica al servicio de la familia cullen.

Esme, la esposa del jefe de la casa (Carlisle un apuesto medico que en esos momentos me daban ganas de tenerlo a mi merced), me odiaba, me hacia vestir un típico uniforme de empleada en blanco y negro, una vez me encontró coqueteándole a Emmett y me dijo:

-Bella, si vuelves a hacer esto te matare y te chupare hasta la última gota de sangre-

Esperen no les dije que la familia cullen es una familia de vampiros ¿verdad? Pues sépanlo.

La casa cullen tenía varias habitaciones, y los cullen se formaban en parejas: Carlisle con Esme, Emmett con Rosalie y Jasper se reventaba de placer con Alice…..aun no he terminado, falta el más bello de todos, Edward él era soltero yuppy! La casa cullen era una combinación de lo antiguo con lo moderno, estaba construida con vidrios y madera (de la más fina por cierto).

Cuando se llegaba la noche, se convertía en algo parecido a un prostíbulo pues el olor a sexo se esparcía por toda la casa, y los gritos que pegaban ni se diga era para poner a alguien duro como una roca o una piscina (duro y mojada respectivamente) y solo yo y Edward sufríamos al escuchar los gemidos y alaridos de placer.

Un día regrese a la casa cullen de una fiesta, entre con los zapatos en la mano para no hacer ruido y me sorprendí al escuchar tan solo los alaridos de Alice t Jasper, comprendí que los demás estaban cazando y vi a Edward asomar la cabeza desde su cuarto "si me cojo a Edward seré la cena de Esme" pensé y Edward me quedo viendo con una mirada de deseo y una sonrisa torcida jodidamente sexy en sus labios. Mierda! Olvide decir que el sexy de Edward lee mentes, maldita sea!

Me fui a mi habitación lo más rápido posible pues no respondería de mí si sigo viendo a Edward , llegue a mi cama y me tome 2 pastillas para dormir y olvidar ese suceso, maldita sea! Lo que soñé fue con Edward, sentía que me embestía con una suavidad, como para no despertarme, pero lo hice, me desperté… y a que no saben que pasó…. Paso que el puto sueño era real, Edward estaba encima de mí embistiéndome como para no despertarme, los gritos de Alice no se escuchaban.

-Salieron a cazar- mierda! Volvió a leer mi mente – Hoy no te me escapas, y no creas que te estaba embistiendo con dulzura, estaba acomodando tu cuerpo para mi pene- me dijo

-No es correcto- le dije "cógeme ya" pensé y maldita puta de putas volvió a leer mi mente

-Con gusto- dijo y se levanto con mi cuerpo como si fuera una joya que al más mínimo toque se rompe me puso en el suelo y ahí comprendí que no era mi habitación , Edward me había llevado a habitación trate de incorporarme para irme, pero Edward me empujo hacia la cama.

-No zorrita, hoy no te me escapas – me dijo

-Déjame maldito- le respondí

Edward me tomo con fuerza y me puso en 4, y me la metió todita en mi culo

-Sal de allí, inútil me duele, sal ya- le dije con dificultad por el dolor que me causaba

-No maldita zorra de mierda, hoy mañana y siempre serás mía, esto te pasa por coquetearme- me dijo y si le coqueteaba cuando Esme salía y lo hacía estallar en una erección, cuando subía por la escalera con la ropa lavada el miraba mi trasero en el pie de la escalera.

-Aja putita ya te acordaste, me las debes desde ese día sueño con follarte hasta dejarte inconsciente, pero hoy te cogeré todita, probare todo tu sexy cuerpo ¿Por qué eres tan putamente atractiva?- m e dijo el muy sexy cabron

-Me lastimas, sal por favor, es mi primera vez x atrás- al parecer eso le éxito. Si mi culo al verlo le gusto, le encanto saber que era la primera persona que pasaba por él.

Comenzó a embestirme suavemente, con dulzura, sin sacarla hasta que me acostumbre, el sonrió la saco todita y de una sola estocada la coloco en mi culo.

-Ayy maldito cabron, me vengo- le avise

-Vente conmigo maldita zorra- me dijo

-No te daré ese gusto, estúpido- le conteste

Al escuchar eso separo una mano de mi cintura y la coloco en mi coño que estaba totalmente mojado por la excitación y comenzó a follarme con dos dedos el coño, largos dedos llenos de erotismo, y un tercer dedo se unió masajeando mi clítoris, lo pellizcaba, lo sobaba, lo comprimía cosa que me hacia gemir como una perra en celo.

-Perdona zorrita, dijiste que no te ibas a correr- me dijo el maldito vampiro egocéntrico

-Retiro lo dicho, lo retiro….lo retiro- grite

-Jajajajaja, lo ves? Conmigo no se juega- se burlaba- si,si,si vente conmigo-

-No quiero- le respondí

-No te pido permiso, te lo ordeno- eso me éxito corriéndome al mismo segundo que él, haciéndonos pegar gritos de placer que estoy segura que se escucharon hasta el bosque, sentí desmayarme y escuche un crujido al mismo tiempo que apretaba mi cintura con fuerza, lo vi y sus ojos dorados se habían vuelto negros, su cabello cobrizo estaba más revuelto que de costumbre, su mirada fija en mi.

-Eres mía maltita, dilo!-

-No quiero- le respondí

-Dilo!, es una orden- me encantaba cuando se altera, se ve tan sexy y lo hice

-Soy….soy…-

-Habla ya!- me grito

-Soy de….- seguía provocándolo –Y maldita zorra- me dijo

-Soy tuya, tuya…por hoy- me tiro al colchón (la cama estaba destruida)

-No lo creo Bella, eres una zorra y pedirás mas, estoy segura- y abrió mis piernas hasta lo que pudo y me la hundió de un solo.

-Salvaje- dije mientras me salía una lágrima en el ojo

-No llores Bella- y me seco la lagrima –No te hare daño, pues te amo-

Whats? Me había dicho que me amaba? Después de enterrarme el pene en el culo, sin ningún lubricante? Por lo menos le hubiera echado saliva! Así no se demuestra el amor sinceramente lo amaba pero como era según u amor imposible le coqueteaba a cualquiera.

-Yo sé que me amas Bella, déjame amarte como….- ala verga no lo deje continuar, yo quería que me la siguiera enterrando, soy su zorrita o no? Le tape la boca con mis dedos.

-No, no, no sigas, cógeme como antes, no tengas piedad de mí, hazlo- ni corto ni perezoso me embistió al máximo, con unas embestidas que ningún puto humano llegaría a hacer (por su velocidad vampírica) hasta que llegamos al orgasmo, nuestro segundo orgasmo

-Mmmmmmm siiii Edward- grite en éxtasis

Edward me tomo en brazos y me llevo a mi recamara donde lo hicimos incontables veces más hasta que quede dormida de cansancio en su pecho, Edward como buen caballero se quedo conmigo toda la noche…..

Digamos que Esme no me mato bueno y al cabo a ella que le importaba jajajajaajaja


End file.
